


I Bought The milk. Also, I'm Pregnant.

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: I Wanna Stay With You Until We're Gray and Old [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Takes place a couple years after they get married. Hope you enjoy. :) :)





	I Bought The milk. Also, I'm Pregnant.

Laura Karnstein was given just one chore: she just had to go to the store an buy a gallon of milk, which is why she was at Smart N Final, holding a jug of milk and making her way to the cash register. After paying for her purchase, she began to drive to the drug store. She was feeling a little nauseous and she had decided the best course of action was to buy some Dramamine.  
Scanning the aisles, she picked up the little bottle then, prompted by some unknown, unexplainable instinct, she also snagged a pregnancy test.  
NINETY-NINE POINT NINE PERCENT ACCURATE!!! the box proclaimed in large, happy-looking pink letters.

Grinning at the knowledge her wife would most likely have Rolled her eyes at such ridiculous nonsense, the younger vampire made her way home.  
Entering their small, modest house, Laura noted Carmilla wasn’t home. Seeing this as good of a time as any, Laura did her thing, then began to pace the small room, jittery with nervous, anxious energy. What if they were pregnant? It could be possible. Vampire females were able to impregnate each other, unlike human women. If they really and truly had deep emotions for one another, it was very possible and even common.

Finally, finally, finally! Laura glanced at the stick, then did a double take. It glittered the same obnoxiously bright pink as the box, but right there, in the very center of the long stick, a plus sign gleamed bright white against all the pink.

Laura squealed and jumped around, excitement and joy and probably all the hormones filling her to the brim and making her crazy. She froze, however when she picked up the sound of Carmilla’s car pulling into the drive. How would her wife react to this? This would be their child, after all!

Deciding to just come out with it, Laura picked up the stick and went out into the living room, where Carmilla was taking off her boots and her leather jacket. Seeing Laura, her face lit up with the smile she only really reserved for her beloved wife.  
“Hey, Cream Puff,” she said warmly, embracing a slightly shaking Laura. Noticing the trembling of her wife, Carmilla pulled back and examine Laura from head to toe.   
“Did you skip your blood?” she asked. Since they were all still very close friends despite the fact they had graduated from college about a few months later, LaFontaine had managed to get a lifetime’s supply of blood from the lab they worked at.

Laura shook her head, smiling nervously. She handed the pregnancy test to Carmilla. The older vampire looked at the test, put it aside, looked at Laura, then smiled a little guardedly. “This is our kid, right? YOu didn’t do it with anyone else? You didn’t cheat on me at all?”  
Laura nodded. Carmilla squealed uncharacteristically and hugged her tiny wife, kissing her full on the lips. That made Laura grin from ear to ear.

“This is great news!” Carmilla beamed as she pulled away slowly from her wife.  
“Just know that I’m going to be the most protective, controlling, proud mom ever. Just don’t tell anyone.”  
Laura grinned. “I have no doubt whatsoever about that.” And she didn’t. She knew, deep in her heart of all hearts, in her soul, that Carmilla would make an amazing mom.


End file.
